When the Doctor Gets Sick
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: The Doctor is ill and Rose looks after him. WARNING CHILDISH DOCTOR LATER IN STORY! I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. I just had to make him go all childish, it was fun writing.  Bad summary but please R&R. I love hearing from you guys.  rated K


**A/N: this is a very random fic I wrote when I was bored in the coach when I was on my French exchange last week. I apologize if it's really bad. I was kind of tired. Anyway hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

It was 10 AM on a Sunday morning and Rose was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. The Doctor was still in bed, which was very odd; he was normally up before 8 every day. Maybe their last adventure had worn him out dramatically?

Rose finished her breakfast and placed the bowl in the dishwasher. She was about to leave the room when the Doctor walked in.

"What are you doing up so early Rose?" The Doctor asked sleepily, as he slowly sat down, his eyes barely open.

"Its 10 AM Doctor, I'm not up early you're up late!"

"Oh I must have over slept then." The Doctor said. Suddenly he let out a loud groan and placed his head on the table. Rose looked at him concerned.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Rose asked sitting back down opposite him.

The Doctor groaned again and shook his head.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded his head still on the table.

Rose got up and hugged the Doctor. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll bring a glass of water in for you." Rose said as the Doctor lifted his head.

"OK." Rose gave him a kiss and then the Doctor walked back to their room. Rose walked over to the cupboard and got out a glass; she then filled it with water and began to walk back to the bedroom.

The Doctor climbed into the bed and wrapped the covers up over him as he began to shiver. Why did he have to get sick? He never got sick! The good thing was that he had Rose to look after him, so he was sure he would be better soon.

The door then opened and Rose entered the room, a glass of water in her hand. She walked up to the bed and placed the glass on the bedside table nearest the Doctor. Rose looked at the Doctor curled up on the bed shivering. She hopped onto the bed and peered under the covers at him.

"Doctor, you OK?" Are you warm enough?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"I really don't feel too good Rose, and I'm really cold." The Doctor told her. Rose got under the covers with him and snuggled up to his side. She felt really sorry for him; he looked so vulnerable when now that he was ill.

"Is there anything you want Doctor?" Rose asked him.

"I just want to be with you and go to sleep." The Doctor replied, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Rose smiled at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry Doctor, I'm not going anywhere. Not if you don't want me to." Rose told him kissing his cheek.

"Good." The Doctor closed his eyes and fell asleep, snoring gently. He kept his tight hold on Rose as he slept.

Rose prayed he was feeling better when he awoke.

After a few hours, the Doctor awoke. He still felt sick, but he was feeling a little better after his nap. The Doctor looked down at Rose, who had fallen asleep a little while after him. He brushed Rose's hair away of her face.

He suddenly felt rather hungry. The Doctor slowly climbed out of bed and began to walk to the kitchen. He didn't make very far at all, after a few steps his legs gave way and he fell to the floor with a bang.

Rose heard and woke up immediately; she peered over the edge of the bed and saw the Doctor lying on the floor. She got up and went straight over to him.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Rose asked him.

"No I feel sick." The Doctor replied simply.

"OK, let's get you back to bed." Rose helped the Doctor back to the bed and pulled the covers up over him, she then sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Doctor, what were you doing out of bed anyway?" Rose asked after a bit.

"I was hungry, so I was on my way to the kitchen to get something to eat." The Doctor told her.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have gotten you something." Rose said.

"I didn't _want _to wake you. You looked to peaceful to disturb."

"I wouldn't have minded y'know."

"OK, can you get me something to eat then?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course I can. Be back in a minute." Rose kissed the Doctor and made her way to the kitchen. The Doctor closed his eyes and once she had gone and fell asleep.

After what only felt like a few seconds later, the Doctor felt someone shaking him and calling his name. He opened his eyes to see Rose looking at him.

"Hi." The Doctor said.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"OK I guess, still a bit y'know, blah." The Doctor opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to make his point, causing Rose to giggle.

"Well you look a lot better." Rose told him. "Oh I got you this cos you said you were hungry." Rose pulled out a banana from her dressing gown pocket and passed it to the Doctor. As soon as he saw it, his eyes lit up at the sight if the magnificent fruit. He snatched it from Rose and began to peel it. He then took a bite and smiled menacingly at Rose before taking another one.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. He maybe over 900 years old but she swore he was 908 going on 5. The good thing was that if he was beginning to act like this he was getting better.

The Doctor finished the banana and threw the skin at Rose, who caught it and then gave the Doctor a look. The Doctor smiled cheekily at her before quickly lying down and pretending to snore.

"Doctor, how old are you? I swear you're 908 going on 5." Rose said. The Doctor opened one eye and looked at her quickly before closing it again and smiling.

"If you are going to act like this every time you have a banana, then I will have to stop you from eating them." Rose told him. The Doctor sat up quickly, regretting it immediately as he felt dizzy for a moment.

"No you can't do that! I love bananas!" the Doctor said childishly.

"Well then, stop being such a child." The Doctor looked down ashamed.

"Sorry Rose," he apologized.

"That's OK. Now, how do you feel?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"A lot better now I had that banana. Y'see Rose, I told you bananas were good for you." The Doctor said.

"Good, but I think it would be best if you stayed in bed for the rest of the day so you can fully recover." Rose said.

"OK, but only if you stay with me though." The Doctor agreed.

Rose smiled and nodded, "OK, I'll stay." She got in the bed next to him and snuggled up to his side. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Rose, for looking after me. I love you very much." The Doctor told her.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose replied.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, and when they awoke the Doctor would hopefully be feeling better.

~The End~

**A/N **I** hope you enjoyed it. It's not my best I know, but it was a random thing I came up with. So I hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Like I've said before you guys keep me going.**

**Love you guys**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


End file.
